The present invention relates generally to networking, and more particularly, to methods, systems, and computer program products for providing remote participation in multi-media events.
As more and more individuals are opting for a healthier lifestyle, fitness enterprises look for new and more interesting exercise programs to engage their customers and maintain long term commitments. Boredom is often cited as one of the main reasons people fail to maintain an exercise regime. Group exercise has recently become more popular as a way of maintaining interest in a program over time. Group exercise is known to stimulate social interactions and create friendships, which can help eliminate boredom. However, it is not always feasible to find groups of like-minded individuals who share the same interests in exercise activities. Moreover, even once these like-minded individuals are found, it is not always feasible to synchronize exercise plans among individuals who have busy lives and limited free time. In these situations, one might need to go beyond the convenience of locality to find others who share the same fitness goals.
What is needed, therefore, is a way to provide a means in which individuals in disparate locations can remotely and simultaneously engage in events.